Satetsu Naruto!
by Narutoyaoifan5
Summary: What will happen to you favorite blonde hero if he was granted the power of a kekkai genkai? What will his fate be? Please RxR!


Satetsu naruto

(Iron Sand naruto)

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in any way the creator kishimoto does.

Clarifications: This story is a **Shikanaru** fiction meaning **Yaoi** boyxboy romance, also this story includes several character bashings like Sasuke, Sakura(bitch), slight kakashi bashing and Hinata slapping.

I hope people read my fiction and most important of all please **Review! **

**Prologue:**

ANBU silent protectors of hiden villages, the one the kages trust the most in accomplishing the deadliest of missions, master of stealth and assassinations they are hidden from most people only kages who assigns them knew their true identity wearing masks to hide their identities, they specialist on their given field for them failure is not an option they would choose death over capture. They are loyal, they are shift, they are silent, they would sacrifice all their being to protect and secure the safety and prosperity of their sworn villages and thus they are the kages most dedicated soldiers, they are **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai** also known as **ANBU**.

The Anbu consisted of chief anbu leader the 'Buntaicho' little is known about the identity of those held the position though only one thing is certain about those who received this title, they are powerful and loyal shinobi, as they say an elite within the elite. The buntaicho not only answerable to only to the hokage but he/she also held a position within the council as the representative of all anbu and thus must be neutral in his/her opinion and suggestions but also have the betterment of military strength at heart.

The anbu corps are split into different squads namely tracking, assasination, infiltration, patrol, undercover, information gathering, enemy capture. interrogation and many others, even if anbu is assigned to an specific team it does not mean they lack in any areas in the shinobi arts so it is usual to have shifts around team members during mission assignments.

The squads themselves have their own leaders more specifically a taicho and a fukutaicho who controls smaller cells usually four to five people or more depending on the type of missions and difficulty level, but ironically all the outside missions the anbu were to take are A class or upper S class missions.

The anbu corps are usually filled with a mixed of ninja ranks between chuunin and jounin but sometimes mixed with rankless shinobi who either did not want to raise their normal ninja ranks or simply those wants to hide their abilities from others so didn't go for promotion of ranks they are shinobi afterall and deception is their key to survival, still some very very small part of anbu members are those people with special abilities that the Hokage purposely put to safeguard them the 'ROOT' anbu and the civilian council, ironic it is from a sense from saving them from the greedy wolves inside the village at the same time throwing them to missions like lambs to the hungry wolves called missing nins outside the village, but at least the Hokage thought it is the lesser of the two evils, but really the choice was simple be a slave to the civilian council whims and trapped into a void of an unhappily forced marriage by the council, be an emotionless drone for Danzo's ROOT anbu or to hung by the lifeline doing missions for the anbu corps but at least you wouldn't be an emotionless robot slave to Danzo or you wouldn't be the tool the civilian council will use to take more influence or power to raise their status to the village.

It is on this moonlit night that we could see three silhouettes standing on a tree branch on one of the massive trees surrounding the forest, their thick leaves masking their presence from a camp of missing nins that decided to make a base several miles from the village of Konoha.

The three anbu's watching the camp their faces and emotions covered by their mask that each one wore. The anbu that were watching the activity below wore masks of animals, the one on the right wore the mask resembling an 'owl' with its blank gaze, the one on the left wore the mask of a 'cat' with its delicate features, and the one on the center wore the mythical image of the animal 'baku'. Yes the 'baku' a mythical animal that eats dreams and nightmares, a being that only exists on folklore, but tonight it was real as any other creature made real by the person wearing the mask.

The anbu on the right slowly nodded its head to signal a start, a signal that the one on the middle acknowledged and started some handseals, and from the mask a voice spoke out softly that only the other companions could hear ' **Satetsu: Mikigai Oujou**', and just as the last handseal was ended, iron in the form of sand came descending towards the camp and ever so slowly encircled the camp, silently it circled and spun rising and rising enough to cover the camp in a dome of swirling iron sand, and then the horror began…

The unsuspecting ninjas trapped within the dome of iron sand were assaulted instantly, not by weapons nor explosions but by the swirling sands inside, the sand acting like a vortex with no center spun around and inside the camp faster and faster pelting the people trapped inside with small grains of sand traveling and spinning faster pelting then and making then scream in pain and watching in horror their other colleagues be killed and be turned into smaller and smaller chunks, and it went on and on the shrieks and howls of pain continued as the sand spun harder, faster until nothing was left of the camp was left but blood smear on the forest floor. Nothing.. nothing else survived the assault, not even the remains of the structure of the camp or the corpses of the fallen, they were turn to little pieces, the smallest of which could be seem under a magnifying glass, even then you would not recognize it whether it bone, fresh or part of the camp structure.

With its job done the iron sand retreated back, back to the one who casted the jutsu, yes back to 'baku', who caused this nightmare to happen. And when the last grain of iron sand was returned inside the cloak of the 'baku', the team of three anbu's disappeared into the night.

**Satetsu: Iron sand**

**Mikigai: Spiral shell**

**Oujou: death**

AN: what do you think of this one? Do you like the start? Tell me what you think! Please RxR!


End file.
